What Is Love?
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: Hermione finds herself unable to complete an assignment for the first time in her life when Professor McGonagall asks the class to write about love. She finds that she has no memories or experiences with it. Can a certain Slytherin change that for her?
1. The Essay

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. **

Hermione bit her lip and stared at the blank parchment in front of her, letting her quill hang in mid air. After much thought she sighed and looked around the common room in hopes of coming up with something when she least expected it.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to rejoice at the thought of a challenge or get frustrated and quit. This was the first assignment she had ever been assigned that she didn't know where to start or what exactly to write.

_Professor McGonagall had surprised the 6__th__ year students when she gave them their most recent assignment earlier that afternoon. "As some of you may know a holiday is well on it's way," McGonagall let the twinkle in her eyes shine through her spectacles as she spoke quietly amongst her students._

"_The holiday is called Valentine's day. The muggles celebrate it. The holiday is all about love. Most people spend time with their partner or the people they love. As sixth years I am sure most of you have experienced with some form of love in your life whether it be a crush you have had or a relationship you have participated in._

"_So for this assignment I would appreciate a short essay on what love means to you, your experiences with love, and what you hope love brings to you later in your future. I am not putting a certain guideline to how long it is or how short it is, but everyone has to do it and the winner gets a prize."_

_All the students started chatting away to the people next to them trying to think of ideas for their essay, determined to win._

Hermione didn't know what the prize was but there was no way she was going to back down and ease her way out of it slowly. She enjoyed challenges. Especially academic ones since she was the brightest witch of her age.

When Hermione heard the Common Room portrait slam shut and she leveled her eyes to meet the people who entered.

Her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley quickly took the seats across from her at the table.

"Why weren't you at dinner," Harry mumbled as soon as he made sure he was comfortable in his seat.

Hermione let her warm brown eyes met his concerned green ones. Sighing, she thought it best to tell him the truth after all he was her best friend. "I just can't figure this assignment out. It's bugging me to no ends."

Run craned his head to view her paper. After reading her heading titled 'What love means to me' he knew what she was speaking of. "Come on, 'Mione haven't you had a relationship you are willing to write about."

Sadly Hermione hung her head and peeked to her left to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "No," she whispered.

Harry and Ron's eyes went huge with shock. "What about Krum?" Harry piped up quickly recovering.

"Well I don't think I ever loved him. I mean we went to the Yule Ball together and that was about it. I didn't have a romantic attachment to him he was really just a friend."

Her friends nodded and she could've swore she saw Ron's chest let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Well this isn't due till the fourteenth. You'll have plenty of time to think of something."

Hermione hoped Ron was right and wanted to trust him, but knowing her this would eat her alive all night till she could think of some romantic relationship she had shared or even a small encounter.

She was usually so caught up in her books and school work that she didn't pay attention to many boys, besides Harry and Ron, so she never really had crushes. Also, she wasn't the prettiest witch in the school so nobody has ever asked her out, besides Viktor Krum.

Was her life really that depressing? She never remembered any of these years as being boring and lonesome but as she thought about it her life seemed pretty sad.

She stood up after hugging Ron and Harry goodnight and made her way through the Common Room and up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

Once safely in her bed she let her eyes float closed. Hoping that sleep would bring her back some romantic memories or at least something good to write about.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up earlier than most of the girls in her dormitory. The sun was barely rising and was sending of bright orange hues through the windows, making her even happier than she already was to start her day.

She thanked Merlin that everyone else was asleep as she made her way to the 6th year girls bathroom. Taking one swift glance at the mirror she made her way to the showers.

Boy did she need it. Her hair was sticking up in every which way making a massive rat's nest on top of her head and her make up was smeared across her face causing her to look like one of the Slytherin girls who claimed the look made them look 'sexy'.

As if, Hermione thought as she reached up and turned the handle starting the pouring water. As soon as she stripped down she entered the shower. She relaxed into the feel of the warm water trickling on her skin.

The shower helped relax her and gave her the safe and comfortable feel she looked forward to each morning. The feeling that she was all alone in the bathroom and no one could see, talk, or annoy her. Too late, she thought as she heard the distinct sound of heels on the tile floor entering the bathroom.

"Seriously," Lavender Brown squealed. The girl had wavy blond hair and solid brown eyes. She was known for her gossip and most people didn't get along with her. She was standing next to her sidekick, Parvati Patil. "I think that haircut did you wonders. Your hair was starting to look like a mess of Merlin knows what."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl thankful for the curtain keeping her identity a secret. If Lavender saw her Hermione most likely wouldn't survive the encounter.

Parvati merely nodded and looked intently at her best friend. Her usually long black hair was cut just a few inches shorter making her look seem fresh and new. "So who are you planning on writing your essay on?"

Hermione didn't need to guess which essay they were speaking of. "Ron," Lavender gushed quietly. "He's so amazing."

"Really?" Parvati asked astonished. "How so?" Hermione cursed herself for having to be stuck in this position of hearing Lavender's thoughts on her best friend.

"Well he's a very good snog and he's extremely cute," Lavender yet again giggled.

Suddenly the girls were quieter than they normally were. Hermione peeked out of the curtain to see what had happened.

Thankful that her position was to where she could see them but they couldn't see her, she listened carefully.

Lavender leaned into her friend looking like she was going to whisper but her voice didn't change volume at all. "I'm not sure if he's into me anymore."

Hermione smiled suddenly. It's about time, she thought. Lavender wasn't someone Hermione enjoyed seeing Ron with. The girl was extremely self obsessed. Her first word was most likely 'me'.

Parvati gasped. "Really," she squeaked. Her voice seemed to be in a surprised state when in reality it wasn't that surprising. Lavender bossed the boy around all the time, you'd think he'd get sick of it soon.

"Yes," Lavender pulled back. "I don't know how he'd like anyone else once he's had me. I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous."

Hermione smiled, my point exactly she thought of the girl's obsession with herself. Parvati smiled and nodded as her eyes scanned her best friend with envy.

"Well don't tell anyone," Lavender, again leaned in. Hermione smiled hoping to get a chance to hear which girl Lavender thought Ron fancied now. "I think he likes Hermione."

Hermione's face fell. There was no way he was into her. He was her best mate. They were partners in crime, not lovers. No way. " As in Granger," Parvati questioned.

"No as in Malfoy," Lavender bite back sarcastically. "Of course Hermione Granger. I see the way he looks at her and he's been telling me he can't do things with me because he needs to get help with homework from her lately. He's always making excuses not to be with me anymore and he's spending more and more time with her. But it could be that their just friends."

Hermione giggled as their eyebrows scrunched up in thought. She highly doubted Ron was into her but if it made these girls think that hard she didn't mind at all.

Supposing it was getting late, Hermione decided to get out of the shower. She turned and shut off the running water and reached for her towel on the bench. How those girls didn't hear the noise of the water was something Hermione wasn't going to bother herself with thinking about.

She made sure her towel was tightened on her petite body and plastered the biggest fake smile she could find and exited the shower area.

She gracefully positioned herself in front of the sink and looked at the girls with mock surprise as if she hadn't noticed they were there.

Quickly she pretended to recover and spoke. "Morning girls," she smiled again. She watched as their faces went from worried to horrified. They realized she had heard everything "See you at breakfast," Hermione called behind her as she exited.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall Hermione was greeted with laughter and smiles in which she quickly returned.

Sitting down in between Ron and Neville she looked across and saw Harry raising an eyebrow at her. "Someone seems better today," he smiled.

"Yeah, it's amazing what a good nights sleep can do."

"So what's first today," Ron questioned looking at Hermione intently. Of course he'd ask her she thought as she raked her brain for the answer.

"Potions with Slytherins."

"Great, just great," Ron mumbled and eyed the said table across from them. The Slytherins were evil vile people with no love in their soul, our at least that's what Ron claimed. "I wonder what they'll write their essay on since they are so incapable of love," Ron shot bitterly.

"That's their problem," Hermione mumbled her eyes were glued to a book in front of her.

" 'Mione, this is breakfast, why are you reading," Ron asked staring at her as if she suddenly grew another head. Drifting her eyes from her book she looked at her friends.

"Because Ronald, I want to," she stood and collected her books. "I'll see you guys at potions in fifteen minutes. Please don't be late."

As she stood up she grabbed her bags and made her way to the doors. As she was exiting she failed to notice the silver eyes that were watching her every move from the table that was 'incapable of love'.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. I am hoping to make this a Valentine's story that should be around 10 chapters long. Thanks!**

**- Laughter is Contagious**


	2. The Dance

**I do not own Harry Potter, only the plot line. Thanks and I hope to see you at the bottom!**

Draco sat silently at a deserted table in the Library. He wouldn't admit to anyone but he actually enjoyed the library for many different reasons.

Here he was able to think and not just academically. He was able to think about his life, his parents, his friends and anything that was bothering him without being interrupted.

He, also, felt safe here like no one was able to control him or manipulate him at all. He was able to think what he wanted and not be told differently. Ever since he was younger his parents and family controlled him. "Don't do this," or "Don't associate yourself with that," or "We're Malfoys, you're different than all the others."

Draco suddenly got the urging feeling that he wasn't alone in his secluded corner of the library. Lifting up his brilliant silver eyes he scanned his surroundings and held them to a specific spot once he found something to his liking.

She was sitting a few tables away hovering over the table reading off her parchment and then turned around and scanned the book selves for the specific book she wanted. She kept repeating this act till she wound up with at least five or so books on her table.

Draco felt that no matter what he couldn't tear his eyes away. They were stuck in a trance staring straight at her.

He was mesmerized by her brilliance. Not many girls Draco knew were okay with being smart. They thought it was a turn off when in reality it was a huge turn on.

He was also mesmerized by her looks. Her soft brown hair flowed swiftly down her back and half of it sat intently on her shoulders dipping below to grace her breasts.

Every so often she found herself leaning too far into a book and a stray strand of hair would fall loosely into her line of vision. As soon as she was done tucking it swiftly behind her ear she would continue what she was reading.

She must have felt his gaze because before he knew it he was also staring longingly into her breath taking eyes. They were the color of honey and instantly melted his heart. No girl Draco had ever been with had had this type of hold on him. He had met many gorgeous girls in his life but never once had he been openly admirable to their looks.

He watched in sadness as her eyes formed at hating glare and she turned back to her book once again. He hated her eyes like that. He enjoyed them better when they were full of laughter and happiness like he had often seen before on her.

Without thinking he let his body pick itself up off the chair and walk straight toward the beauty.

When he was standing in front of her she leveled her eyes with his. Draco was glad they weren't in a form of a glare anymore. Instead they were now curious which was something he would have to settle for.

"What do you want," she asked quizzically. Her eyebrows furrowed together. There was no venom or hatred in her tone, yet there was no pure kindness either.

"Uh, I wanted to see what you were thinking of writing your essay on for McGonagall."

He let his eyes drift and noticed that the books that sat on the table were ranges of all different kinds muggle love stories and stories in which a 'professional' talked about the concept of love.

He let a smirk appear on his face and looked at her as she spoke. "I don't see how it's any of your business, Malfoy."

She flung her arms around the books and drug them closer to herself and away from him.

Draco was taken aback at her sudden anger with himself. What had he done? He noticed the book she had been reading was in fact Romeo and Juliet by the famous Shakespeare. He smiled at her now. "Awe the most famous love story of them all. Romeo and Juliet. How sweet."

She shot him a look and continued reading the book that she had deserted when he came over.

"Looks like someone needs to learn about love through books. Doesn't surprise me though, isn't that where you learn all your information," Draco smiled once her eyes were back on him again. He hated when she made him feel like he wasn't even there.

She gently set down her beloved book and he saw an anger flash through her eyes that reminded him of third year all over again.

Stepping forward he brushed the straw strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyed and let his hand linger against her cheek.

He felt the hot blush that arose from her cheeks sting his pale hand. He felt his heart flutter faster and faster each second passing.

Although he knew it wasn't true he felt like they were all alone and when she turned his gaze from his hand to his eyes he felt like the whole damn world had stopped and the only thought left lingering in his head was how beautiful she looked.

He didn't bother looking but was sure there were at least a few stares coming towards them from the other students in the library as well.

He almost collapsed when she spoke to him. Her voice sounded like chimes. So wonderful. Unlike those girls he used to be with that thought that sounding dumb was attractive.

"Just leave, Malfoy," she blurted. Well, that wasn't the response he was going for. "Go write your essay on Pansy or one of those many other girls that occupy your bed each night."

Draco grimaced as she spat at him in such an un- lady like manner. "Okay, will do Granger," he smiled and left quickly.

He wasn't going to give her the benefit of making him upset or angered. He would leave and make her be the confused one.

He walked through the deserted corridors making his way to Transfiguration which was his next class.

Free period was almost over sending all the kids that were outside indoors to retrieve their books and head to class.

Rounding the corner he found himself in the classroom faster than he assumed he would be.

The classroom was deserted allowing himself to occupy a table in the way back.

Waiting for class to start felt like the longest fifteen minutes in his life.

To his surprise all the students showed up right before class started. Usually the Gryffindors were early but not today.

"Good Morning class," McGonagall beamed as she made her way to the front of her classroom. She seemed to glow leaving all the students wondering why. Usually she was normal and just trying to get by each day but today seemed very different.

The lesson went by slowly and towards the end their professor explained her good mood. "I have a surprised for you guys."

Instantly each face in the room lit up and waited for their professor's surprise to be revealed. "Since we are getting into the holiday I have decided that what we need is a Valentine's day dance. The dance will be held on Friday the 11th and all 6th years will be in charge of putting it together."

All the Slytherins and a few Gryffindors groaned instantly. Was she kidding? Being in charge of a dance was pointless. The students wouldn't care what the decorations looked like and they'd end up bringing their own Fire Whiskey instead of drinking the punch that was offered.

"The dance is for 4th through 7th years. I would have the 7th years in charge but this is their last year and I want them to enjoy it, also the other years are too young."

Draco's eyes scanned the room as the girls all begun to chat in low voices and eye some of the boys in the room. "The theme for this dance is Formal. It is a ball. I want everyone attending and everyone looking spectacular."

Draco rolled his eyes. Great, just great now it's required to attend. "Okay, that's all you guy's are dismissed."

Everyone picked up their belongings and exited making their way to the door and out into the corridors.

A few feet ahead of him, Draco spotted Hermione walking alone hurriedly. Feeling his bad mood had to be taken out somehow, he rushed up to her.

She was stuck in thought and not paying attention to the people and scenery around her.

"What's wrong Granger? Can't figure out a date? Too bad Krum isn't here to feel bad and take you again."

Draco cursed himself for not using his brain as her eyes flashed and beheld a very scary look.

"I'll find someone, Malfoy. Thank you for your concern. Although I'd be more worried for you, you've already been with most of the girls here haven't you run out of people, yet?"

Draco smirked at her lame attempt to make him look bad. "I guess you're right. I haven't been with you though, guess you'll have to settle with me then won't you?" Suddenly the two stopped in the middle of the hallway. Draco glared at the two first years who ran into them.

When they made eye contact, Hermione's blush seemed to be very visible. "I most certainly will not."

Draco smiled as she picked up her pace down the hallway and shouted to her from his spot alone, "Great, I'll meet you there Granger."

He walked away quickly before he could see her blush get any deeper. Ignoring at the students who rose their eyebrows at him he made his way to his next class.

Surely, he knew she hadn't agreed to going with him and she most likely wouldn't but he couldn't help but feeling like the luckiest man on earth.

**Okay, I'm sorry it took awhile to get this chapter done, but here it is. I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Tell me what you think! Please Review and ideas and thoughts are welcome.**

**-Laughter is Contagious**


	3. The Intoxicating Smell

**I would like to remind you guys that this is a Valentine's themed story and that it basically has nothing to do with the sixth year. I may take some ideas and mention things from that book but as of right now I'm not. Thanks, and please read and enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Only this plot. **

* * *

Hermione flung her head back and let the joyous of laughs escape her small throat and into the fresh air of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"He's probably just messing with you, 'Mione," Harry smiled and looked intently into his best friend's eyes.

Hermione nodded supposing he could be right. Many times throughout their schooling Draco Malfoy had been famous for messing with her and her friends. He liked to make them upset and took pride in being the one who downgraded their moods each day.

"I suppose," Hermione smiled and made eye contact with Ron. "But I like Ron's idea of standing him up. It seems more fun."

Ron nodded eagerly. Before anyone was able to tell, his eyes went from star-struck to clouded with misery.

"What's wrong, Ron," Hermione cooed brushing a strand of his flaming hair from his eyes. If only she knew how much his heart fluttered each time she did that.

"Oh," Ron snapped out of his trance blushing as he realized his friends were watching him. Looking at Hermione he muttered a quick, "Nothing," then went back into dazed stare into space.

Hermione shrugged it off and turned to Harry. "So who are you going to ask to the ball?" "Not sure." As if, Hermione thought watching his eyes wander and land on a certain red head whose face was stuck in a textbook, scribbling down answers frantically to be able to complete her assignment in time.

Seeing that he wasn't about to tell her his undeniable feelings for Ginny Weasley, she took it as her cue to leave. The conversations had died, along with the fire, and she wanted to be able to get as much sleep as possible for the upcoming school day. "Alright, guys," Hermione stood up and reached for her books but stopped suddenly as Ron perked up quickly. He reached forward and collected her books into a pile for her and handed them over with a small smile and faint blush.

Noticing that she was just staring open mouthed and eyes wide, Hermione quickly responded. "Thanks, Ronald. Good night you two."

Seemingly quickly she rested her books against her chest and flung her satchel across her shoulder.

Making her way to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories she turned around to see her friends once again.

Ron's back was faced to her but Harry's wasn't and she could tell that something was up. He was lightly punching the red head's shoulder and smiling goofily.

Hermione turned and made her way to her dormitory. All the way up she found herself wondering if the things Lavender had said in the bathroom the other day were true. She'd have to ask Ron about the two of them and see if they were still together.

Beaming like a little kid on Christmas she hurried into her bed after changing quickly.

Besides Viktor Krum, no one had ever liked her before and she would have to admit to herself that the feeling felt really good.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd have something to write her essay on.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke with a small smile grazing her face and a startle.

Looking frantically around the room she noticed no one was there. She was all alone. Glancing quickly at her muggle wristwatch she was greeted with the realization that classes were to start in fifteen minutes.

Throwing off the covers she toppled out of bed, pulled her school uniform out of her trunk, and ran to the bathroom.

Once inside, she threw her hair into a side braid that was cute and fun but very easy.

Once dressed she ran into the dorm room again and grabbed the books she needed.

Hurriedly she descended the stairs ignoring her growling stomach. It'd have to wait until lunch.

Rushing through the common room and into the deserted corridors, she picked up the pace even more.

Once close enough to the Potions classroom she shivered at the feeling of the cool breeze that rippled through the corridor.

She hated the fact that she was due to have Potions for her first class each morning. The coldness really did wake most people up, though.

With a minute to spare she slid quickly into her seat next to Neville. As soon as her butt hit the chair she was greeted with an urgent, "Psst, 'Mione, where were you?" Dear god, Ronald, she thought. Did the kid really have to be so nosy?

"I was running late. Overslept," Hermione ignored the laugh Ron sent her. It was the first time in all her schooling that Hermione Granger had ever overslept and missed breakfast.

"That is so unlike you," Harry stated the obvious as she rolled her eyes in return.

Immediately all random conversations were silenced as Professor Slughorn made his way into the classroom.

"Alright class, I have an assignment for you," everyone groaned in return but waited for the teacher's directions. "Please open your textbooks to page 122 and you will find the recipe for making a potion called Amortentia.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful obsession. For that reason, it is the most powerful potion in this room."

The students stared wide eyed at the thought of getting to make a love potion. "Please read your directions carefully, it will tell you all you need to know about the potion and further instructions to make it. Now hurry along, you have all class time to work and you will need it."

Every student situated themselves in front of a cauldron at the back of the room and set to making their potion.

While brewing the contents the trio stuck to some small talk to waste time. "So, Ron, are you still with Lavender?" Hermione wondered aloud looking to see if the girl was lurking about near them.

"No," Ron mumbled not looking up from their assignment. "She's way too annoying and clingy." Both Ron and Hermione chose to ignore the snort Harry made at that statement.

"I see," Hermione let her voice drift and turned to her textbook reading the directions more thoroughly.

Glancing quickly at the people around her, Hermione noticed that not many people had the potion as instructed.

The potion was supposed to be a clear pearl color and have steam rising in spirals at the top.

Currently Ron's, was a light purple color, and making no steam shapes what so ever. While Harry's was exactly the correct color but the potion was spurting odd shapes of steam causing Hermione to giggle at the sight.

Her potion was as perfect as the textbook described it should be. When class was close to ending Slughorn stood from his desk at the front and gave further directions," Okay class, if you could please smell your potions and record your observations with as much detail as possible."

Harry and Ron absently glanced around the room, then joined Seamus and Neville's cauldrons to record their smells, leaving Hermione in peace.

Leaning forward she held her hair back cautiously to avoid it from landing in her potion.

Inhaling the fragrance she almost stumbled back at the strong smell of an expensive and intoxicating cologne.

She had to admit it smelt wonderful. The smell was amazing and Hermione couldn't resist leaning forward once again.

"Oh," Slughorn once again called to the class. "Please don't forget to fill a vile up of your contents and set it on my desk."

Hermione leaned forward grabbing a vile and scribbling her initials and filling it with the clear liquid. Then, she took a scratch piece of parchment a wrote her smell with great detail in legible handwriting.

Harry and Ron came up behind her with their potions in their viles and slips of parchments with sloppy hand writing on it.

"What'd your potions smell of," Hermione asked curiously.

"It was kind of hard to tell," Ron mumbled, resisting the urge to just simply say 'you'. "I think it was a vanilla smell and a really good perfume."

Hermione blushed as she realized he had described her smell, as well. Looking to Harry she noticed his face was beet read and he wasn't speaking.

"Come on, Harry," she begged. "What was your?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, but it was too late. Ron had stolen his parchment and read it aloud to himself and Hermione.

"Treacle Tart, a broomstick handle, and a flowery fragrance," Ron raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know what a broomstick handle smells like," Hermione giggled.

"You wouldn't understand, 'Mione," Ron answered for Harry. "It's just like how we don't know what the smell of a new book is that you seem to describe often."

Hermione rolled her eyes. How typical. He always jokes about her intelligence and how she'd rather spend her days in a library than out on a Quidditch Pitch.

"The only potions done exactly correct were Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Well done you two," Slughorn called out loud.

Malfoy looked over and made eye contact with Hermione, sending a wink her way then turning back to his group of cronies.

Soon class was dismissed sending the students out of the room and into the corridors.

Hermione almost died of shock when she felt a familiar smell float towards her. The same smell of her potion.

Great, Hermione thought, then he must be in my last class. At least that narrows it down.

Making her way to the library she skeptically watched the people around her, occasionally smelling the air but the fragrance didn't return.

She'd just have to be on her guard today and tomorrow till she found the person who wore that intoxicating cologne that left her breathless.

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful thoughts and opinions! I hope you liked the chapter and please review it means a lot. I am going to try and work on making longer chapters in the future. My other stories have longer chapters so I'll try hard!**

**Thanks,**

**Laughter is contagious **


	4. The Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the series

* * *

Hermione glanced behind herself once again. The feeling of being watched had been haunting her for some time now as she made her way down the deserted corridors.

All 6th years were due to the Great Hall this evening to discuss the Valentine's Day Ball.

Even though the meeting wasn't meant to start for at least another fifteen minutes Hermione found it her duty to be early if she ever wanted to be Head Girl next year.

After hearing another set of foot steps once again she whirled around. This time she was met with a body instead of an empty hallway.

Rolling her eyes she sped up her pace. "What's the matter, Granger," Malfoy drawled. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Honestly, I am not in the mood to talk this evening, Malfoy," Hermione bit out angrily as she quickened her pace even more.

"You're never in the mood to talk to me," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that," Hermione questioned and stopped walking. She figured she had some time to spare.

"Nothing."

"No," Hermione demanded. "You wanted to talk, so what is it?"

Smirking Malfoy instantly found a cover up for his mistake. Seeing that it would most likely piss her off he gave it a go. "We still on for our date, Granger?"

Fuming, Hermione turned around and entered the Great Hall as the first person to arrive.

Sitting herself down at the Gryffindor table, where she knew Malfoy would never approach, she sorted through her bag looking for something to do.

It was halfway through her book that she felt a brilliant idea come to her mind. Honestly, why hadn't she thought of this before hand?

She would tell Malfoy she would go to the Ball with him. He would never show up with a muggle born. That would get him off her back for good, and even if he still preceded to go with her than she'd have to do something embarrassing to him. Something that would make him never speak to her again.

"To answer your question from earlier," Hermione mumbled over her shoulder. "Yes we are still on for our date."

Neither of them looked at each other in time to notice the big smirks plastered on each of their faces.

* * *

The meeting went smoothly. All students were assigned a job. The Gryffindors were in charge of decorations. The Ravenclaws were in charge of food. The Huffelpuffs were in charge drinks. And the Slytherins were in charge of music.

Draco sat calmly in the Slytherin common room with his feet resting on the coffee table that sat in between the two black leather couches.

He smirked his usual smirk as he watched the girls from year 4 through 7 survey the room for suitable dates.

He never understood how girls could be so insecure with going alone. It never mattered for the boys.

Many times today he had found girls staring at him or talking rather nervously to him.

It was no doubt that they were trying to drop subtle hints that they wanted him to ask them to the dance.

But he didn't have to worry about it. He already had a date. Granger. Well if they were going on a date together he might as well refer to her as Hermione.

Throughout this week he had been noticing feelings for her arise. He tried to convince himself that he was just trying to mess with her and her friends when he first asked her to the dance, but now there was no denying it. He liked her.

She was gorgeous and smart. It's not like he loved her or anything. He just thought she was cute. He would never admit his feelings to anyone though. If anyone asked why he was attending the ball with her he would merely say to embarrass her and that he had a brilliant Slytherin worthy plan for her.

Noticing the couch sink under added weight Draco turned his attention to the person next to him. Blaise Zabini. "So who are you planning on asking to the dance, mate?" Blaise started the conversation with the most obvious starter.

The dance was all people were talking about lately. It was sort of chaotic. "Already have a date."

"Seriously," Blaise gasped wide eyed. The dance had only been announced a few days ago. Not many people had dates, they were most likely waiting for the perfect person to ask or holding it off till the last minute. Why would Draco wait, though, if he already had the perfect date. "Who?" The question caught Draco off guard. He had run through this scenario many times through his head but as soon as the words escaped his best friend's lips he found himself unable to speak.

"Pansy?" Blaise questioned when Draco hadn't responded as quickly as he wished.

Draco shook his head as he racked his brain for a way to say what he wanted to.

As if right on cue, Pansy strutted through the common room and approached Blaise and Draco.

Many eyes were glued to the back of her head. They all feared this moment. The moment she would snatch the most worthy man.

"So Draco," she purred as she basically sat on his lap. Draco moved and lightly pushed her off of him. "What are you guys talking about?" "Draco's date to the dance," Blaise spoke without thinking. Instantly it was light a switch was turned on because Pansy's eyes started to glow with a scary look and she looked ready to kill.

She whipped her head and surveyed the girls in the common room sending each and every one a death glare that was surely to make them stay away for the rest of the school year.

"Oh," Pansy mumbled. "And who's that?"

Finally getting the courage to tell them Draco spoke, "Granger."

"Excuse me?" Pansy blurted. "That mud blood?"

"Yeah," swallowing he wiled himself to say his excuse. "But don't worry it's only to see if she'll actually think I'd go with her. I have an amazing plan."

"Ooo," Pansy lit up instantly. "I love plans. Can I help?"

"No," Draco rejected her offer instantly. "I don't need help."

"Of course you don't ," Blaise mumbled and Draco eyed him. It was as if he knew Draco's whole plan, but how could he. It wasn't as if he told anyone.

In one swift movement, Draco stood up to his full height, grabbed his books, and took his exit towards his dorm room quickly.

He had to get away from them before anyone found out about his feelings for Hermione.

Smiling slightly he laid down in his bed. Hermione, he thought, I like the sound of that.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room not many things were different. All the girls were scared senseless over the fact of not having a date and all the boys were being complete dorks.

Hermione sighed as she glanced around the room. The homework she had discarded to the side wasn't able to catch her attention today and that meant something was up.

"What's wrong, Hermione," Ron questioned from his spot on the floor with Harry.

They were playing a game of Wizard's Chess in the middle of the Common Room just below the table Hermione was working at.

"Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind," she mumbled as, now, both her friends glanced at her suspiciously.

"So, Harry, have you decided who you are asking to the ball, yet," Ron turned to his best male friend.

Harry's face turned red causing Hermione to have to stifle a laugh. It was no doubt that Harry was slowly developing feelings for Ron's sister, Ginny, and who could blame him? She was pretty, smart, and funny.

But whenever he talked to her, he instantly lost all of his Gryffindor courage. He was like putty in her hands and he would never be able to be with her if he didn't man up.

Ginny had always had a thing for Harry since the first time she saw him when he was a first year and she was a year away from attending Hogwarts.

And ever since Dean and Ginny had broken up she paid much more attention to Harry than she had been before.

Of course Ron was oblivious to all this. If he knew he'd wring Harry's neck at the fact that his sister liked him and the feelings were mutual on both ends.

Ron eyed Hermione as she tried to cover the almost laugh that escaped her lips once again by suddenly coughing.

Ron stood up and claimed that he had to go put the Wizard's chess set away in his trunk. Once he was out of ear shot Hermione turned to Harry. "I think you should ask her. She seems to like you as well."

"Her?" Harry tried his best to act as if he had no idea what Hermione was speaking of.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered loudly. "Go ask her before Ron comes back."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Hermione I think you are seeing things. I do not have feelings for Ginny and if I did I would ask her."

"Oh come on, of course you do! You're just scared of what Ron will think."

"No I'm not," Harry huffed and sat up from the ground to attend to the chair straight across from Hermione. By now his face was glowing of a strange bright red blush.

"Fine, be a coward," Hermione mumbled adding in a glare for effect.

"Who's being a coward?" Ron piped up as he descended the stairs and sat down with the other two.

"No one," Harry stated while Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"umm, Hermione," Ron questioned nervously. Hermione let her gaze shift from her one best friend to the next. When she nodded Ron spoke once again," Can I speak with you?"

"Sure," Hermione looked at him.

"Alone."

"Okay," The two stood up and Ron led the way outside of the Common Room and into the corridors.

I wasn't past curfew yet so the students were welcome to roam the halls which was what they chose to do.

They had been lost in thought and soaking in the comfortable feeling of being together, when Ron stopped and waited for Hermione to do the same.

"Hermione this is very hard to explain," Ron suddenly spoke once they were all alone and walking down a empty hallway. His eyes were glued to the stone floor. He was far too nervous to look at Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione spoke.

"Wouldyougotothedancewithme?" Ron rushed the sentence quickly.

"Excuse me?"

Taking a deep breath and sorting out his wording Ron tried one more time. "Would you go to the dance with me."

"I would," Hermione started and Ron willingly let a huge smile grace his face. "But I already have a date."

Instantly Ron's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled. The awkwardness had set in.

"Who is it?" "You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Why wouldn't I," Ron seemed confused. "Just tell me who it is."

"Malfoy."

"What!" Ron's face went from sad and heartbroken to outraged and murderous. "Why him, 'Mione. That bloody ferret git is probably just using you."

"Well that's where you're wrong," Hermione let a smirk grace her face. "I'm using him."

"What?" Ron was suddenly surprised.

"He asked me and I'm going to use this to get back at him for all the things he's ever done to us. Something embarrassing, I'm just not completely sure yet."

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in, ya," Ron smiled and pulled her into a hug. "What do you say, Hermione? Friends?"

Giggling Hermione returned the hug. "When did we ever stop?"

At that the two walked side by side back to the common room. They were both joking about the things they could do to Malfoy. Stand him up, embarrass him in front of all the students, or just plain get him to be seen attending the dance with a muggle born student.

The only thought that never seemed to cross either of the friends' minds was that what if he actually had feelings for Hermione? What if he wasn't who they thought he was?

People do change sometimes. Everyone eventually grows up. And maybe, just maybe he already did.

In the end someone could really get hurt but it was a thought that was left out of the jumble of both of the 6th year Gryffindor's minds.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This chapter was a bit longer than the others. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I had a horrible flu yesterday and I was going to take that opportunity to update but I honestly couldn't do anything let alone think. So I'm sorry it took awhile! Please review! I am greatly inspired by the great reviews I had received. **

**-Laughter is Contagious**


	5. Authors Note, Important

**Hey, Guys! Sorry I have been MIA for awhile. I've had a lot of tests and projects and my life has been hectic lately. I know how much author notes are disappointing but i have an urgent question involving this story. **

**Do you guys think I should continue this even though Valentine's Day is over? If so please tell me how. Like should I do flashbacks or play it off as if we aren't behind on the dates? **

**I appreciate your thoughts and if you honestly think I shouldn't continue than it's fine. I want honest opinions!**

**-Laughter is contagious**


	6. The Jealousy

**I'm back guys. Don't worry nothing happened to me and here is another chapter for you to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Draco glanced down at the letter he had received earlier from his parents. He knew they would be disappointed when they found out, but lucky for him he had thought up a plan.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Recently we have been notified about you choosing to go to the Valentine's Day ball with Miss Granger._

_You should know that your father and I are extremely disappointed. Although, we are sure you have a splendid excuse for this nonsense._

_Taking Miss Parkinson would have been a better idea but we trust your decision to be completely rational._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother_

Shoving the letter into his robes he sat up and took a look around the room. No one was here. The dorm room was empty, yet he felt like he was being watched.

It was all the 6th years free period and most people chose to not stay cooped up in the dorm rooms.

He knew he had to respond to his parent's letter but he couldn't think of any way to word his response.

Standing up, Draco walked to the end of his bed and grabbed his messenger bag. Flinging the weighted bag full of books onto his shoulder he walked out of the room.

Trying to decide where to go, Draco made his way through the Slytherin common room and into the cold and airy dungeons.

Right now the library seemed awfully inviting. So he made his way to the other side of the school.

The castle was usually chilly around this time of the year. February was an airy month. Full of wind and coldness.

He was thankful that he had decided to put on his heavier cloak before he left. The wind would most likely blow right through the thin fabric of his school uniform.

Once he had passed under the entrance to the library he took a look around. Only a few first years were present but other than that it was deserted.

Draco made his way to the back of library and to the seat he always enjoyed occupying.

The area was by the windows so he was able to take in the landscape and look outside.

The ground was still cluttered with snow and people were walking about. The lake was frozen and the trees were bare.

Some students were sitting underneath the trees and talking with groups of friends.

Draco longed to be one of the many carefree students sitting with their groups of friends. Cracking jokes and laughing seemed enjoyable. Although it hadn't been too long ago when he was like that Draco felt like it had been ages when he was able to feel any emotions and be happy.

It was so long ago it felt like his mind was making it all up. Like it never really happened. Like he dreamt it or something.

Draco tried to mask his emotions but he knew he wasn't doing so well. Besides there was no one in the library that he had to mask his feelings for so he didn't put too much effort into it.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" A quite yet strong voice questioned. Obviously a female.

Turning around Draco was met with a surprising shock. It wasn't who he expected it to be.

Thinking about it he wasn't really sure who he expected to see when he looked. He was supposing it was most likely Pansy.

Hermione Granger was standing there looking extremely different than she usually did. In a good way.

Her hair hung in it's usual tamed, loose, and feminine curls that had become much more appealing recently. She was dressed in her usual Gryffindor uniform of her medium length gray skirt and sweater with her Gryffindor tie except something was different.

She had a glow to her. Like she knew something that nobody else did. Like she was the only person positive enough to be happy in this whole school.

Something was different and Draco couldn't put his finger on it. But he liked it. That he knew for sure.

"Nothing," Draco mumbled once he snapped out of his trance. Hermione pulled the seat out that was across from him and sat down.

Much like he did, as soon as she sat down she took in the beautiful scenery. Draco smiled as she stared out the glossy window that was covered with fog. He was able to look at her more and admire her beauty this way.

Drifting her gaze from the window to the boy across from her, Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. Why was he staring at her like that?

Immediately her hands flew to her face. "Is there something on my face?" she frantically questioned.

"No," Draco stated simply still staring at her and smiling.

"Then what are you staring at?" Hermione questioned.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes," Draco drifted his gaze down to his fingers. He knew what he wanted to say but it was embarrassing. Never once had he given her a compliment but he knew he should. It was the polite thing to do. "You look good today."

Hermione's face lifted with relief. She was almost sure he was going to say something witty and hurtful.

Blushing, she looked down at the table. "Thanks, you do too."

A comfortable silence filled the air. "So why are you here?" Hermione questioned.

"Not really sure," Draco stated. Looking around he noticed a few people walking by and staring.

He was sure it wasn't usual for Hermione and himself to be civil together but they had absolutely no right to stare. Sending a glare their way the hurried their pace along.

"Oh," Hermione caught his attention back. "I have to do the essay McGonagall assigned."

Draco smiled. The essay about Love. He had no idea what he was going to write his on but he wasn't about to put as much time into it as Hermione has been.

He'd simply just write his feelings down, even if they were made up. Hermione stood up and made her way to the book shelves behind her.

Walking along she stopped when she found the section she was looking for. It was funny to her how Draco and her always sat in the romance section of the library.

Grabbing a couple bigger books from the shelf she stopped when she felt something behind her. Not just something, someone. Malfoy.

She felt his breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. She felt how close he was to her. Never once had he ever been that close to her.

He made her feel nervous. Like he was critiquing her and she was to be on her best behavior.

Slowly she turned around and was able to met his silver eyes. They had a glint of something she had never seen in them. Something Hermione couldn't put her finger on and definitely wasn't used to seeing.

Leaning into the book shelf and putting all her weight into it, she watched as he placed both of his long slender arms on either side of her body.

Trapped. She felt trapped. She didn't know whether she wanted this or not, but something screamed at her to take a chance. To stop being the girl that goes by the rules and make a change and have fun.

No normal teenage witch in this whole school would turn this down.

Slowly the pale boy leaned forward and closed his eyes. Those beautiful silver eyes.

Hermione followed in suit and waited for his lips to connect with hers. To feel a spark. To feel something.

Waiting felt like forever. Like she was waiting and waiting but nothing was happening.

Then suddenly she could feel his hot breath on her lips. That had to mean he was close, she thought.

The brush of his lips on hers made her heart beat fast. They were just about to connect when a loud noise made them jump apart.

Startled, Hermione looked around. No one was nearby or watching then she looked at the ground. The books she had been holding were scattered on the floor.

She bent down and picked them up. She knew by know she was blushing. The situation was sort of embarrassing for her.

She could feel his presence still above her and raised her eyes to look at him. He wasn't looking at her, though. Instead he was holding his hand to his forward and rubbing his face as if he was stressed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled hoping he'd accept her embarrassment. Although, she did save them both from some major regret.

Merlin knows that if they kissed they'd have to deny it and regret it. Now they didn't have to.

Ignoring her apology, Malfoy responded. "So, are we still on for this Friday?"

The dance, Hermione thought. It was Friday, wasn't it? Oh, god. She didn't even have a dress. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind but she responded anyways. "Yes."

"Great," Malfoy awkwardly smiled. Then, he turned and shuffled his way out of the library.

Standing there alone for a few minutes, Hermione had to wonder if what happened was real. The only thing that reassured her of what happened was Malfoy's messenger bag sitting deserted on his table by the window.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into the common room later that day laughing with joy. It was after lunch and all students were relaxing before they started their afternoon classes in fifteen minutes.

Sitting down next to Hermione on the couch beside the fire, they kept laughing and talking.

"What's new?" Hermione questioned feeling left out of whatever they were speaking about.

"We saw Malfoy and another 6th year Slytherin girl," Harry started. His eyes were lighting up so this had to be good. "They were snogging. It was rather disgusting, until Peeves flew by and threw water balloons at them."

"Yeah, 'Mione it was quite a sight. You should've been there. The girl was freaking out about her hair and make up and Malfoy wasn't any different."

Hermione felt her heart plummet. The feeling of disappointment set into her body and she felt the sting of tears on the verge of her eyes. Threatening to spill over. In front of everyone.

So what if they were going to the dance together, so what if he_ almost _kissed her, so what if he made her feel special, Hermione thought. He wasn't hers. He could do whatever her pleased even if that meant snogging some disgusting Slytherin girl.

"What's wrong, Hermione," Harry snapped her back to reality.

"Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind. Let's get going we've got to get to Potions on the other side of the building."

Nodding the boys stood up with her. Both of them sent each other weird looks.

Something was up. Usually, Hermione found those things funny or at least put an effort into laughing.

* * *

Shivering, Hermione shrugged further into her cloak. She promised them she'd come and watch, but right now she was debating whether to run back into the castle or keep her promise.

Harry and Ron had been glad when she'd shown up to their Quidditch practice. There were almost certain she'd find an excuse not to come.

Pulling out her parchment and quill she supposed she could waste time by writing a letter home to her parents.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Life has been good. Everyone is doing well here. I have been keeping up with my studies and doing extra well this year._

_As I told you before, we have a Valentine's Day Ball coming up and I have no dress. I was wondering if you would kindly buy me something and s send it to me by Friday. It would be greatly appreciated._

_Anyways, how is life back home? How is everyone? What are you guys up to? I miss you guys so much and can't wait to see you over break, again._

_Love always, Hermione _

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione whipped around and was met with the cold, hard face of Draco Malfoy and all the other Slytherin team players.

"I could say the same about you," Hermione glared. "I am a Gryffindor student so I am welcomed here, you guys on the other hand aren't."

"Cool it, Granger," Malfoy shot. "We have practice right now."

"Well you guys could wait till they are done. People'll think you are cheating. After all isn't that what Slytherins do?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he looked at his teammates around him. "Why don't you guys go to the locker room and get ready."

The eyed their captain but reluctantly went. "Now, now Granger. Why so moody?"

Malfoy took a seat next to her in the stands. He was so close that she felt his warm body heat.

She wanted so bad to go closer and warm up. She was freezing. Instead she moved over a bit. Away from his intoxicating presence.

Hermione rolled her eyes and averted her attention back to the players on the pitch.

"I asked you a question," Malfoy remarked.

"And I don't want to answer," Hermione smirked. Standing up Hermione went to walk by Malfoy but was met with the ground as soon as she did.

Looking up she glared at his left foot that jagged out. "Oops," he replied.

Her face stung from the wind and the feel on the wood rubbing against it. She stood up and picked up her bag while rubbing the sore spot across her cheek.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better," Malfoy smirked.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Hermione walked by then turned around. "But if you really want a kiss I'm sure any of your Slytherin sluts would be up for it."

The look of shock and disappointment that flashed through his eyes had Hermione smiling all the way back to the castle.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating lately! I have been so busy, but here's a chapter. I am going to try to update more often and thanks for staying with me. It feels good to have this kind of support.**

**Also, if anyone is interested lately I have been looking at fanfiction trailers on youtube and I really want one done for this story. I think it'd be so cool. I am horrible at that type of thing and if anyone wants to please PM me and we can talk about it. If you need to wait for the story to be finished or something then that's fine too.**

**- Laughter is contagious**


	7. The Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Enjoy!

* * *

Fast walking down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ginny Weasley let a huge grin grace her face.

Holding tightly to the white box that was accented by a red ribbon, she sped walked through the lonely corridors.

Most students were at breakfast at this time, like she should be. But as soon as she had received the package she decided to make her way up to the Gryffindor Common room.

The package wasn't hers but the feeling of happiness washed over as she had tiny guesses of what the box held in it.

Ginny sped her pace a little, only slowing down when she expected a professor to turn a corner.

As soon as she made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she quickly pronounced the password. The portrait swung open leading her into a big room full of reds and golds. The Gryffindor Common room.

Making her way to the stair case that led to the girl's dormitories, Ginny quickly passed her own and made her way to the 6th years.

Deciding against knocking she kicked open the door, seeing as her arms were full.

When, the door was opened a surprised and shocked brunette sat up. Obviously, she had been lying to Ginny when she told her she was planning on studying. There were no books to be seen and she was buried deep in her bed and hadn't even changed yet.

"Since you refused to go to breakfast, Mione. I brought this up for you," Ginny calmly presented her with the box. Although, calm wouldn't be the correct word she would use for herself at the moment on the inside.

"Ginny," Hermione began her whining. "I told you not to get me anything. I have it all planned out. I can ask Dumbledore if I can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

" 'Mione," Ginny smiled at her friends mistake. "That is a terrific plan. The only drawback is that the dance is tomorrow night as well. Which one will you be attending to?"

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes expanded in shock. There was no way _tomorrow_ night was the dance.

"Besides, it isn't from me," Ginny smiled. "It's from your parents." Ginny remembered at the beginning of the week when Hermione told her about asking her parents to buy her a dress, but she didn't want them to feel obligated to do so. Also, she didn't feel like she should have them do that, they were extremely busy nowadays she claimed.

She ended up throwing away the letter she proposed to them and decided to buy one herself in the nearby village of Hogsmeade.

Ginny knew there was absolutely no chance Hermione would have free time to go dress shopping this week so she decided to write to Hermione's parents instead and explain the situation.

"Ginny, why would you do that? I didn't write to them asking for a dress for a reason," Hermione started getting angry.

"Well, they were thrilled when they heard from me. They said you mentioned me quite a bit and that I should come visit them in muggle London." Hermione stared up at her friend waiting for her to continue. "Your father said your mother was thrilled about it. She spend all week going through all kinds of muggle shops to find the perfect dress for you. It gave her something to do. Also, she mentioned that she has always dreamed of doing this for you when you went to prom. Whatever that is."

Hermione ignored Ginny's questioning of the important muggle term many teenage girls dreamed about. "Well in that case…" Hermione's face fell. If going dress shopping was fun for her mother and gave her something to do she wasn't about to argue against it.

Scooting the box closer to Hermione, Ginny smiled hoping that she would accept it.

Hermione pulled the box onto her lap and locked eyes with her best friend. Ginny nodded and smiled, urging her to hurry the pace.

Lifting the lid, Hermione was shocked at the sight that greeted her. It was like something out of her dream. So perfect.

The dress was like something only to be seen in a magazine. It was a blood red color that wasn't too loose. It was tight enough to show off her curves. At mid thigh it become loose and flowed nicely. The bodice had gorgeous rhinestones scattered about. The dress was spectacular but nothing too over the top. It surprised her how much her mother knew her.

Looking up again, Hermione noticed Ginny liked the dress as well. "Oh, Hermione, it's gorgeous. Red is definitely your color."

"Do you have a dress?" Hermione questioned. Ginny lifted her pale face and smiled. Nodding her head she took off to go retrieve it.

She came billowing back holding the dress high above her head in about a minute.

Smiling she presented it to Hermione who held it and appreciated it's beauty.

Ginny's dress was a nice emerald green color and form fitting. It would definitely make her look very slim. They were jewels just below the breast in an orderly fashion and on the straps. The neck line plunged a bit dangerously, for Ginny that is.

"What's Ron going to say?" Hermione gasped. Everyone knew Ron was over protective of his little sister. He had to be. That's what older brothers are for.

"Nothing, mum and dad bought it for me. They approve, his opinion does not matter," Ginny giggled resulting in Hermione joining as well.

"It's so gorgeous, Gin. There is no doubt you will look spectacular," Hermione smiled.

"I know, mum and dad saved up a fortune to get me it. It was very expensive if anything happens to it my world would end."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Come on, we must go class should be starting soon."

Ginny nodded and picked up her bag as Hermione started to change into her uniform.

The girls met back up in the common room. Hermione had thrown her hair into a high pony and was dressed. She had all her belongings together and the two made their way out of the common room and into the corridors.

Ginny, who had Transfiguration went the opposite way as Hermione, who had Potions.

Sending each other a small wave and a generous smile the two parted ways and turned to their first class of the day.

_Here goes nothing._

_

* * *

_

Hermione arrived in Potions around the same time as the other students did. Seeing as she missed breakfast she was having a hard time paying attention.

She was sitting in the middle of the room next to Neville and in front of Harry and Ron.

They were taking notes about what they were currently learning. Not much really. They were mainly just taking simple notes on ways to be safe when using certain potions and making them.

Suddenly, the door was yanked open and in walked a tall and proud 7th year girl. She was a Ravenclaw. She had gorgeous long blonde hair that reached her back and was in loose curls. An asset that Hermione had a hard time missing were her amazing cobalt blue eyes that had small streaks of silver and matched her uniform quite well.

All the guys who had been in the midst of falling asleep were now wide awake and ready to listen to what she had to say.

Letting her eyes drift Hermione noticed they were all staring. Each and every one of them. Turning around she caught eyes with Ron and Harry who blushed and turned away to catch up on the notes.

Looking to her right there was one person who stood out like a sore thumb. Malfoy. He was watching the girl intensely and she was looking at him as well. They locked eyes and stared for a few moments at each other.

Hermione started to fume. Who did that 7th year Ravenclaw think she was? There had to be a 7th year that she was interested in. Why was she like this with a 6th year. There was no doubt why though. Hermione would be lying if she said that Malfoy wasn't handsome, because he was. There was no doubt that no matter how rude and arrogant he was, every girl had a crush on him.

Hermione shook the thought from her head that the girl and Malfoy could possibly have a thing.

Finally, after a few seconds the girl came back to reality, but not before Malfoy winked at her and she was set in a deep blush.

Hermione recognized the girl from Prefects meetings. She was usually there as Head girl along with the Head boy and Dumbledore.

Looking back over to the general direction the girl was in she met eyes with Malfoy who smirked and winked at her as well.

This angered her. Usually it made her feel beautiful and wanted when he did things like that, but she had just witnessed him doing the exact same thing to the 7th year girl.

The girl's name, she remembered was Jocelyn Hanson. She was a pureblood and absolutely gorgeous as well as smart.

"Professor," Jocelyn interrupted Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn's head shot up. He had been turned and facing the chalkboard to print out the notes the students were supposed to be copying.

"Yes."

"Dumbledore and McGonagall would like it if all the students report to the Great Hall as soon as possible."

All the students eyes lit up and expanded at the thought of getting to miss class today.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how fake and 'innocent' the girls voice sounded. She wanted to tune the girl out or run away from the sight and noise but she couldn't. If she did she would most likely be met with a detention as well as a pile of extra work to do.

"Very well then," Slughorn said and pocketed his chalk. Waving his hands to his students he dismissed them. "Be quite throughout the halls and do not run."

Hermione stood up after putting her books away and grabbed her bag. Looking up she noticed almost every student had already left, even Harry and Ron. There were a few straggling students she hadn't met before but other than that she was alone.

She exited the Potions room and into the hallways. Walking calmly through the corridor she smiled to herself.

She was thinking of tomorrow night and how amazing it would be. How gorgeous Malfoy would most likely look and how surprised the student body would be when they saw them together as dates.

She was sure that Jocelyn would be there, she was Head Girl after all. Thinking of Jocelyn made many thoughts start to flow through Hermione's mind.

What if Malfoy hooked up with her right now and decided that he would rather go to the dance with her. The Head Girl, a girl who wasn't afraid to kiss him. Malfoy and Hermione hadn't even kissed yet, although to Hermione this date was purely for an act of embarrassment. But how was she supposed to get him to stay around if she wouldn't even kiss him. Everyone knows how Malfoy is and if there are plenty of girls out there who would kiss him why would he be with the one who wouldn't? He would loose his interest soon, wouldn't he?

Turning the corner, Hermione jumped and screeched as a figure jumped out to her.

Once she saw the familiar blonde hair she stopped and glared. Malfoy on the other hand was laughing his arse off. "Glad you enjoy my embarrassment," she mumbled and continued walking the long hallway to the Great Hall.

"Granger, come back," Malfoy shouted. "I waited here for awhile. I'm not just letting you walk away."

"You waited?"

"Yes, why else would I be out here and not in the Great Hall?" He asked rolling his eyes at her stupidity.

"I thought maybe you would be waiting for Jocelyn."

Malfoy thought for a minute and then remembered who Jocelyn was. "Why would I wait for her?"

"I saw you two. You guys were all lovey dovey back in the Potions classroom," Hermione bit back the hurt in her voice. Why is this hurting her? It shouldn't.

"Are you jealous?" Malfoy asked in amazement. As if Hermione Granger being jealous was something he never thought he'd witness.

"No," Hermione reacted quickly. "I was just making good observations. That's what you are supposed to do in Potions, am I not correct?" Draco rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Hermione stepped back. She hit the wall with the thud and was met with the thought that she couldn't move back anymore.

Draco smirked and kept walking towards her. For some odd reason, she didn't stop him. She didn't want to. Her head screamed 'Get away as fast as you can.' But her heart urged her to stay.

She watched as he leaned forward and her heart sped up. This wasn't about to happen was it? Something was going to stop them like the time before.

She felt his cold hand caress her check tenderly and she pushed her face further into his hand loving the feeling it gave her. Of being cared for and wanted.

He smiled down at her and closed his eyes. Preparing to give her mouth some attention.

This was all too much for Hermione. If he kissed her she would get attached and fall for him. That was something neither of them needed at the moment. If she kissed him she was sure to be a goner. A lost cause.

This was her last chance. It was now or never. She could kiss him and fall hard. She would have to trust him to not crush her like she was planning on doing to him. She would have to trust him with her heart. Something she has never done before. Or, she could run away.

Away from the pain that would await her. Away from the thoughts she would end up having later on. Away from the possibility of there ever being something more for the both of them. Something more than enemies.

Now, or never.

In one swift movement Hermione found herself one step to the left, away from Malfoy. She couldn't believe it, she had chickened out again.

His eyes were open now as he had felt her body push against him to get out of the way. His face was motionless. He looked shocked, sad, and worried.

But what had he to be worried about? Hermione swallowed and looked up at him straight into his eyes. Warm chocolate met cold silver. Once their eyes locked his seemed to melt. They weren't cold anymore. They held something. Something that made Hermione's heart flutter faster than it already was.

She willed herself to look away and punished her eyes by having them look to the concrete floor instead.

Once she had sorted through her thoughts a few seconds later, she looked up at him once more.

His eyes now held confusion. He was waiting for what she was about to say. What he wanted to hear. He felt like his life was depending on what words came out of her mouth.

"I-I-I," she stuttered. Searching through her brain she formed a new arrangement for her words.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Patiently asking her to carry on.

"I-I'm," She looked down at the floor. "Sorry. I can't do this."

With that said and done she took off. Fast. Down the corridor. Without looking back. She felt the fresh tears sting her checks that were by now flushed of color.

She had hurt him. She knew that. But she couldn't let him kiss her and make her fall. It would hurt too bad. Pain was something she didn't want to tolerate, especially not heartbreak. There is no cure for that.

She didn't want to be the helpless and heart broken Hermione. She liked being the strong and independent one instead.

Once she was standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall she looked back. He was standing there in the same position he had been when they were talking. In one swift movement he kicked the wall with his right leg. Turning around the opposite way from Hermione, he walked away. Towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located.

Suddenly, Hermione heard foot steps approaching behind her. Turning around, she hoped it was him.

What she was met with wasn't what she had wanted. Jocelyn. "Hermione," Jocelyn smiled fakely. "That is your name, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well listen. I have a question for you," Jocelyn proposed stepping close enough to hear each other. "Isn't Draco Malofy in your year?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you know by any chance if he is single?"

Hermione glared. This is not what she wanted. She didn't even want to be seen talking with this girl.

Malfoy could do so much better. Someone else would do him good. Jocelyn certainly wasn't his type.

But then again, what is his type?

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked into the Great Hall.

_Here goes nothing. _

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry if this chapter is a bummer. It took me awhile to write and I apologize. I had the chapter typed up and ready to update this morning but once I read through it I didn't like it anymore and changed my mind. It was boring and I typed this up instead. I have already started on the next chapter and have my ideas so it should be done sooner than this one was.

Thanks!

-Laughter is contagious


	8. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Hermione, along with all the other students years four through seven, waited patiently in the Great Hall for Professor McGonagall to begin her speech.

It was taking awhile for all the teachers and students to show up and get organized but no one seemed to care. After all, they were missing class for this.

Everyone was getting out of control at the Gryffindor table and Hermione was about to take her rightful position as Prefect when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and awaited the drifting, multicolored eyes of the students to turn to her.

"Now that I have your attention," she began. "I would like to tell you guys the run down for the upcoming nights. Tomorrow, after classes, we are going to be having a pep- rally for our ball that night. It is mandatory and everyone must attend," at this McGonagall shot a look towards the Slytherins who grumbled and nodded relentlessly.

"After that, around six o'clock we will be having a feast in the Great Hall. Come dressed since it is before the dance and right after our feast we will turn the room into the ballroom and get started right away. The feast is not mandatory for those people who wish to spend more time getting ready instead of enjoying a nice cooked meal," Hermione supposed this was directed to the girls who most likely wanted to spend hours on ends doing their hair and make up.

"This surprising bit of news is new to all of you guys and I hope you have fun with it but don't drag it out too far. We will be having a Valentine's Day Ball King and Queen. Voting candidates will be welcome up until tomorrow's pep-rally. The most voted boy and girl of each house will become candidates and we will accept votes all throughout the dance. At the end we will announce our winner."

Stepping down from the podium she turned and spoke, "Very, well that is all. You guys are dismissed and have a good evening. The rest of today's lessons are canceled."

Laughter and chattering erupted as they students were notified about the upcoming events. Hermione eyed the people around her. Harry was sitting next to Ron and casting very few awkward peeks towards Ginny who was on the other side of the Gryffindor table with her sixth year girl friends.

Seeing that there wasn't much to do in here, Hermione stood up and made her way to the door.

The library seemed fitting, Hermione thought. But with one glance outside on her way down the corridors, she decided she would stop at the library and pick up a few books then read outside.

Turning the corner, she heard whispering and looked the opposite way she was heading. What she was met with, wasn't something she wanted to see.

Sitting on one of the many stone ledges that tried to separate the outside from the inside of castle was Draco and Jocelyn.

Looking closer Hermione found herself feeling slightly queasy. She was sitting atop his lap and as if that wasn't enough while they were making out she was unbuttoning his shirt.

Fumbling with the different buttons she gave up and had to break their kiss to take his shirt off. Hermione was frozen in the middle of the corridor watching like some nosy second year that had no idea what they were doing. Jocelyn leaned down and let her blonde hair brush across her face as she was unbuttoning Draco's shirt it gave him the time to let his eyes free to wander.

His startling grey eye's looked up and instantly locked with Hermione's warm brown ones and suddenly as if a light was turned on his eyes shot open further and he became aware of what was happening.

"Hermione," Draco moaned. He seemed to be in pain. Good. The git deserved it. His eyes were filled with sorrow and he was giving her that puppy dog look he tried to use many times before.

Instantly, Jocelyn's head shot up. "Hermione?" she questioned. "That 6th year Gryffindor Prefect? Why are you thinking of her?"

But that was all Hermione's ears were met with because before she knew it her feet were carrying her away from the traumatizing scene.

Hurrying down the abandoned corridors, Hermione felt her eyes swell with tears, urging to leak and be done with. Her heart swelled and she felt the lonely feeling settle over her. She was met with the thought of going to her dorm room instead of the library. Her mood just didn't fit it anymore. She longed to lock herself in her dormitory and not come out instead of spending the afternoon locked up in the library sprawling over books without any worries and people being able to see her.

Ignoring the footsteps and male voice shouting behind her, Hermione sped her pace.

Then suddenly when she was about to round another corner, a hand shot out and gripped her wrist. "Hermione."

Looking up, Hermione felt like crying once again. Draco stood there before her. His hair was a mess and two of the top buttons to his shirt were undone.

A little ways behind him, off to the side stood Jocelyn. She was peering at the two, trying to figure out what was going on between them.

"Listen-."

"Draco," Hermione started. Closing her eyes she blinked back the unwelcoming tears. "I don't want to hear it."

She tried to break free again but his grip tightened. "I don't get it Hermione," he mumbled. She stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "You push me away, constantly. You never let me kiss you or anything, but once I kiss her you are upset. What is this some kind of game to you?"

Hermione stared at him longer. She didn't get it either. How he could have this kind of hold on her. He made her feel special like she was the only one he said or did these type of things to and then he was making out with Jocelyn. It angered her. She wanted to be his only one. Only her. She wasn't going to share him with some Ravenclaw whore.

He stared at her waiting for her to respond. "I-I don't know either," she mumbled and turned her gaze to her feet.

"Yes you do," he demanded.

After a moment she decided to tell him what was on her mind.

"I want to be your only. Draco, you don't get this. You are well known around her for being a player and when I was with you I felt special. Like I was the only girl you made feel this sort of thing. But then I see you with her and it crashes down on me and I realize I'm not the only one, there's plenty others as well.

"I just can't be with a person like you. Someone who's only in it for sex. I want a relationship. I want to be able to take my time and be your only one. Maybe we're just not meant to be."

Her voice drifted off and she slid her wrist out of his hand easily. He was standing there, expressionless.

She looked behind him and noticed Jocelyn had left. Good. Maybe she realized he already had someone and wasn't into her like she was him.

"Hermione," Draco spoke softly. Looking up she noticed he was staring straight at her. A meaningful look spread across his face. "I really, really like you."

Caught off guard, Hermione's eyes widened as she thought through what he had said.

"I like everything about you. I have for awhile now. You're so beautiful and smart and kind and amazing. I want to go to the ball with you. I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to be your only and I want you to be my only."

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, she smiled. This couldn't be real. He couldn't be saying this things and she shouldn't be thinking the exact same response.

Stepping forward, he lifted her heard and kissed the lone tear that had rolled down her cheek.

Making eye contact, his eyes lingered to her lips and then her eyes. She knew exactly what he was asking. Nodding her head yes she accepted. Waiting, she was met with the warm feeling of his lips on hers, and this time she hadn't pulled away. This time she accepted it and returned the favor.

His lips were so soft and warm and he definitely knew what he was doing. He guided her and did most of the work. She was happy and thankful that he hadn't deepened the kiss and instead left it simple yet meaningful.

Pulling away she smiled up at him and was relieved when he smiled back. All this time she had been nervous that once he got her to kiss him he would run away and tell all his friends all about how he got Hermione Granger to fall for him, but nothing changed since the kiss, yet.

He bent down and scooped up her small hand and gently placed it in his own. As soon as they were connected he led the way down the hallways.

"So, where are we going," Hermione softly whispered, not wanting to break the elegant and romantic moment they were sharing.

"I was thinking outside for a walk alongside the lake. The weather's great and it looks gorgeous outside."

Hermione smiled. That was exactly what she had been thinking, this man was perfect for her in everyway.

"What do you think?" He broke her thoughts.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

As they made their way to the outside a thought dawned on her. She still hadn't replied to his meaningful words yet.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

Sucking in her breath she thought for a moment. By this time they had reached outside and was met with the coldness of the snow that was slowly melting. To the left sat a small rose bush full of large red roses. Draco bent down and picked one.

Making sure there were no thorns, he handed it to Hermione who smiled and smelled the rose deeply. "I really like you, too."

**

* * *

**

**They finally kissed! Exciting, right? I know this chapter was short but I apologize. I am planning on updating this week since I have spring break part of this week and next. Also, I would like you to know that I don't plan on ending this soon there are still somethings I want to involve in this. We haven't even gotten to the ball yet.**

**-Laughter is contagious**


	9. The Moment

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Ever since the time Draco told her he really liked her, Hermione was on cloud nine. Life couldn't get any better.

Today was supposed to be an easy day. Sure, they had classes to attend to and all, but they also had the pep-rally and dance coming up tonight.

Hermione was bustling with excitement at the thought of getting to wear her dress this evening and hanging out with her friends as well as with Draco.

Though the two were planning on going together, they planned on also spending a decent amount of time with their friends as well.

"I still don't get it, 'Mione," Ron mumbled as the three made their way to Transfiguration with the Slytherins. "People don't just change. Why are you going with him, civilly?"

"I already told you Ronald. People do change and I really like him as well as he likes me. If he does anything that upsets or angers me than I will be sure to break it off, but as of right now I don't see anything wrong with it."

Harry stayed silent while the two calmly spoke back and forth the rest of the way to McGonagall's classroom. He had a lot on his mind and didn't really care about Hermione being with Malfoy at the moment.

He still hadn't asked Ginny and the dance was tonight. He knew she wasn't going with anyone as of this morning and she had a dress, but he had to ask her soon or she may find some other guy to attend with as a last minute date.

Sitting through classes had been hard this morning with the thoughts roaming his head, but this was the last class before lunch and he saw Ginny during lunch so he was going to ask her then.

"Alright students," McGonagall dismissed them happily. Today she was in a fantastic mood that made her look a lot better on the outside as well. "Please, do not forget your essays are due on Monday."

Great, he groaned. This week had been hectic with other school work and Quidditch. He had totally forgot about the paper. Oh well, Monday was a ways away he would have time during this weekend.

`Turning through the corridors that led to the Great Hall, Harry felt pleased. Pleased that he would finally get this over with, pleased that lessons were halfway through, and pleased that there were no god awful Slytherins roaming the halls to wreck this mood.

"Harry!" Harry whipped around at the sound of the angelic voice belonging to none other than _her._

"Hello, Ginny," he smiled reminding himself to breath.

Returning the gesture, Ginny fell into step beside him. "How were your lessons?" she asked. Her eyes lit up slowly as she carefully listened for what he had to say.

"Fine, how about you?"

"Same."

Oh, great. Here comes that awful awkward silence. Just then the two were saved as they rounded the corner and were met with the other two that belonged in their quartet.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione began. She was frantically throwing her arms around as gestures to express her emotions. "Why are you so annoyed by all of this."

"I'm not annoyed," he responded quickly. "Just confused. I mean, really, Hermione it's Malfoy. The one who called you that god awful name in second year and the one who made our lives miserable since day one."

"I get that, Ron," she shouted. "But people can change and I would like to give him a second chance. What does that have to do with you? Why are you so caught up in my date, what about yours?"

Ron gulped and walked forward, ahead of her to the Great Hall. Harry would hardly count Lavender Brown as a date. She was more like a person just to go with to say you didn't go alone.

Everyone knew why Ron was taking this thing out of hands like this. He liked Hermione, a lot, and ever since she said she was going with Draco Malfoy he was completely angered. He was stuck with Lavender Brown, the girl who was currently obsessed with him, while the girl he loved was with his enemy. What a perfect scenario.

Hermione just didn't get it. Ron was not over her like he claimed to be. It's not always that easy to forget someone you go so long loving.

Harry led Ginny and Hermione with him into the Great Hall taking a seat next to Ron who chose to stay mute and shovel food into his mouth instead of talking and acknowledging his best friends next to him.

Hermione took the seat in front of Harry and let her eyes wander then zero in on something and space out. Harry noticed and tried not to laugh at the goofy grin she had plastered on her face.

Turning around, he was met with a pair of silver- grey eyes that were boring into his best friends. The owner was smiling back just as love struck. It made Harry so happy for Hermione, yet so upset for Ron and the fact that he didn't have anyone yet.

"Harry," Ginny interrupted him. "I was wondering if we could talk." Everyone had finished their meals and were standing up.

"Yeah. I have Herbology next, if you would like to walk with me." Harry knew Ginny had a free period so she wouldn't mind and she wouldn't be late to a class.

"Sounds good."

The two swung their bags over their shoulders, stood up, said their goodbyes, and exited the Great Hall.

Walking out of the building and into the slightly drifty air, Harry was the first to break their silence. "Ginny."

"Yes."

"I-I- I was wonderinn-g if you woulddd go to the ba-ball with me. Iff you don't have a a a date."

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me. If you don't have a date yet that is."

Ginny's whole face lit up drastically. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

It was about time Harry Potter, the boy she had been crushing on since she met, finally returned the feelings to her.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed. Swinging her body forward she latched onto him. She was so happy, and so scared that tears would begin to fall any moment. "I would love to."

"That's, that's great, Ginny," Harry smiled shyly and returned her hug. It felt good, real good to have her in his arms like this. "I have to get going or I'll be late, but I'll see you later."

Turning away, he was just about to make his exit when he spotted a rose bush in the corner of his eyes. Seeing Hermione holding one the day before with love struck eyes, he assumed girls had a thing for them. They were quite a site as he thought about it and looked intently at the plant.

Reaching forward he was hesitant under Ginny's careful watch. Making sure the flower didn't have any harmful thorns he picked up a white one.

It was so white it stood out and shined. One had to be scared to drop it and get it dirty. "Here you go," Harry smiled handing her the rose.

Then he leaned forward and hesitated. After one final argument in his mind he went through and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Leaving a blushing Ginny alone on the grounds of Hogwarts with a single white rose in hand.

Turning around, Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to her dorm room.

Checking around, she made sure she had her dress, make up, hair necessities, and other things she would need to get ready for tonight. Wasting time drawing pictures and organizing things she found herself to be very bored soon enough.

Realizing the time, she made her way down to the common room to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there together.

Making small eye contact and a light smile towards Harry, she moved to Hermione. Grabbing her best girl friend gently by the arm she pulled her aside.

"He asked me to the ball!"

"What do you mean? Who's he?"

"Harry," Ginny breathed. Wasn't it obvious. He was the only guy she had a thing for lately, unless you counted Dean.

"Oh my god, Gin! I'm so happy for you two, but we better get going. The pep rally is due to start in fifteen minutes. It takes awhile to get there and we really must be there a bit early."

"Okay, Hermione. You just can't wait to see your lover boy."

"Whatever you say, Ginny." Hermione blushed and called the boys with as they made their way out of the portrait and to the hall.

The group walked in a cluster. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked in front of Ron and Hermione who stayed silence.

On their way down, they walked past the Slytherin group. Hermione glanced over and noticed Draco in the heart of the group making the most of the conversation.

Noticing her gaze, he winked at her sending her into a small blush and Ron into a huge glare.

Hermione was happy. Tonight was going to be magnificent. The best night of her life, at least she hoped so.

* * *

**There you go. Two chapters in one day. I realize these aren't that good or long, but they are supposed to get into the upcoming dance which will be in the next chapter, I hope. If you guys honestly don't like this chapter or the last one please tell me. I will redue them or change certain things. I wasn't sure if they were sitting right with me. **

**-Laughter is Contagious**


End file.
